The Journal of Gregory Goyle
by kravenclaw
Summary: What if Gregory Goyle was someone different than everyone thinks? What if he's actually, gasps, smart? I've always felt a little sorry for Goyle so I thought I'd write a fic about him.


Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling owns everything in this fic except for the ploy, that's mine.  
  


The Journal of Gregory Goyle  
  


1st entry in Goyle's Journal  
  


I bought this journal in a muggle story a few years back. I always said that I would write in it but I never have, but I've got some time so here goes.

Hello, my name is Gregory James Goyle. Most people call me Goyle but I prefer to be called Greg or Gregory. No one actually knows that though. Actually very few people know anything about me. They know that I'm a fifth year student that attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, They know that I am friends with Vincent Crabbe and Draco Malfoy. They know that my parents are evil and death eaters. They think that they know all that there is to know about me. What they don't know is how far off they really are. You see, I, Gregory James Goyle am not evil, I am not really friends with Vincent Crabbe and Draco Malfoy, the truth is that I have no real true friends at all. I am not really the son of evil deatheaters. Oh, were you a bit surprised when I said that? I know that Potter has said that my father is a deatheater, but what if I told you that my father was actually a spy for Albus Dumbledore? Oh, another big surprise? My father said that I had to be friends with Malfoy and Crabbe. He said it wouldn't look natural if I wasn't friends with them, You don't know how tired I get of those two. I think that they are the two stupidest people I have ever met, and I have met a lot of stupid people. Let me just tell you, death eaters are not the most intelligent people in the world. Who else would chose such a raving lunatic for their leader. Voldemort is the most fucked up person in the world. Thank Merlin I've never had to actually talk to him. I'm getting pretty good at this acting thing but I don't think that I could hold back my laughter. My father says that he behaves like a muggle who is on crack. He also says that it's completely and utterly pathetic how the death eaters idolize Voldemort and how they wait on him and do everything he tells them to do. 

My father is a very smart man, so when he tells me to do something I do it. Right before I entered Hogwarts he said, "Be sure to be sorted into Slytherin, it will be much easier for you at Hogwarts if you were in Slytherin." I did make sure I was in Slytherin. That hat wanted to put me in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. It said I had a kind nature and that I was smart. Can you imagine the son of a deatheater being sorted into Hufflepuff? When I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin it asked me if I was crazy. I told it that I had to be sorted into Slytherin and it reluctantly sorted me there. So, for the past five years I've been pretending to be a big, stupid guy that was a Slytherin student, and it's starting to get a little bit old. I find myself wishing that I was someone else or else wishing that I could actually act like myself. It's almost like being shoved into a little, tiny box. Every time I speak I must first think, "Does that sound like something a stupid deatheaters son would say?"

It's harder than you think to pretend to be completely stupid twenty-four hours a day. I can never go against anything that Draco Malfoy says. You can't even understand how tired I am of tormenting people. How many times can you terrorize the first years before it starts getting old. Now, as for the people in Slytherin. They are all totally fucked up. I've counted fifteen sort of normal people in the whole house. In my opinion the girls are just plain crazy. Half of them have slept with the whole quidditch team. Especially Pansy Parkinson, she's the biggest whore in the whole entire school. Malfoy messes around with her all of the time. He says that she's a great fuck. What a kind thing to say right. Wouldn't that be something that you'd like to be known as? Almost all of the other Slytherin boys say the same thing. Malfoy keeps telling me that I should try her out. He says that he doesn't mind. I wonder if Pansy would mind if she heard him say that. Probably not. But anyway, I haven't taken him up on his offer. The other in Slytherin are almost as bad. They are training to be deatheaters wives. At least that is what it seems like to me. Most of the girls wait on us guys hand and foot. There are a few strong-minded girls that don't put up with any shit from the boys. They seem to be the girls that are more sought after. I guess that's because the boys enjoy chasing them. Too bad that these girls want nothing to do with the boys. I sometimes wonder if those girls wish that they were sorted into another house, one where they were treated as people, not just prizes to be won. I find the students in my house to be shallow minded and easily influenced. I should say most of the students in Slytherin. There are a few who show truely good character and intelligence. But even though there are a few good people, they don't make up for the rest of the students in Slytherin. The house of Slytherin will always be know as the "evil house." As for me I'll always be know as that stupid Slytherin and no one will ever know who I really am. I'm going to go to bed now and in the morning, when I wake up I'm going to go to breakfast with Crabbe and Malfoy and pretend that my parents are deatheaters and that I'm an evil person. Just like I will do for the next three years of my life. Oh, what fun. Really makes you look forward to another day.  
  


A/N-This is my first attempt at writing angst. I kind of like this story, it's a different kind of writing for me. Please review this fic because I'd really appreciate any comments or suggestions. Sorry it's so short but thanks for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
